meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Starsky Mob
The Starsky was formed by dispering Zappa meerkats in late 2001. The group consisted of four evicted Zappa females and five Zappa males that had been kicked out of the Zappa by the Commando males. Male dominance was taken by Ghost, who was the former dominant male of the Zappa, while Olivia became the dominant female even though she was not the oldest female in the group. She held dominance for seven months till she was lost after an encounter with the Aztecs and she was succesed by her younger sister Abby. The Starsky's role playe center is Nation Territory. Dominant Pair The former dominant male of the Zappa, Ghost became the dominant male. Finally Olivia rose to power even though Pumpkin was older. She was the dominant female for half a year till she was lost after an encounter with the Aztecs. Olivia's younger sister Abby became the new dominant female after her. Ghost was killed y a jackal and his nephew Twix took over as the dominant male after him. Current Members The Starsky have 17 members as of November 2002. Abby (VZZF015) (Played by Sir Rock) Dominant Female Twix (VZZM022) (Played by Aniju Aura) Dominant Male Tiny (VZZM020) (Played by Sir Rock) Gizmo (VZZM025) (Played by Aniju Aura) Dahvie (VZZM028) (Played by Aniju Aura) Jayy (VZZM030) (Played by Sir Rock) Millie (VZZF019) (Played by Meerkats123) King (VSKM002) (Played by Meerkats123) Sparkle (VSKF001) (Played by Meerkatpaw) Sarai (VSKF003) (Played by Meerkats123) Emma (VSKF004) (Played by Aniju Aura) Ace (VSKM005) (Played by Meerkats123) Ismael (VSKM006) (Played by Meerkatpaw) Luke (VSKM007) (Played by Aniju Aura) Seraphis (VSKF008) (Played by Sir Rock) VSKF009 (This meerkat is available) VSKM010 (This meerkat is available) All Known Members List of meerkats who were bon or joined the Starsky. Ghost (VZZM001) Pumpkin (VZZF004) Gothic (VZZM007) Punker (VZZM009) Olivia (VZZF010) Abby (VZZF015) Millie (VZZF019) Tiny (VZZM020) Rune (VZZM021) Twix (VZZM022) Gizmo (VZZM025) Dahvie (VZZM028) Jayy (VZZM030) Sparkle (VSKF001) King (VSKM002) Sarai (VSKF003) Emma (VSKF004) Ace (VSKM005) Ismael (VSKM006) Luke (VSKM007) Seraphis (VSKF008) VSKF009 VSKM010 VSKP011 VSKP012 VSKP013 VSKP014 Rivals The Starsky hold a small territory in-between the Aztecs, Commandos and Zappa. History December 2001: '''Pumpkin, Olivia, Abby and Millie met up with Ghost, Punker, Gothic, Tiny and Twix. Millie gave birth to Sparkle and King. Ghost became the dominant male. '''Janaury 2002: Rune, Gizmo, Dahvie and Jayy joined the group. Padfoot, Cactus, Cookie, Kolo and Elvis visited. Pumpkin mated with Cookie, Olivia mated with Cactus. Punker and Gothic went roving. One encounter with Zappa. Olivia became the dominant female. Febaury 2002: '''Olivia gave birth to Sarai, Emma, Ace and Ismael. Pumpkin was pregnant and evicted. Punker and Gothic were still roving. '''March 2002: '''Pumpkin was evicted and gave birth to Luke. Royal and Phobos appeared. '''April 2002: Pumpkin was Last Seen. Two encounters with Zappa. May 2002: '''Gothic and Punker were Last Seen. Two encounters with Aztecs and one with Zappa. '''June 2002: '''Olivia died. One encounter with Aztecs. '''July 2002: '''Abby became the new dominant female.Crackle, Lucas and Gerald appeared. '''August 2002: '''Ghost was killed by a jackal. Abby was pregnant. '''September 2002: Twix became the dominant male. Abby gave birth to Seraphis, VSKF009 and VSKM010. '''October 2002: '''Mercury and Thor visited. '''November 2002: '''Tiny, Twix, Gizmo, Dahvie and Jayy went roving. '''December 2002: '''Tiny, Twix, Gizmo, Dahvie and Jayy went roving. Pluto, Helios and Glee visited. Helios mated with Abby. One encounter with Starsky. '''Janaury 2003: '''Abby was pregnant. Millie was evicted. Twix, Tiny and Gizmo went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs